Objective on Garel
(Planet and slingshot Weapon and Repulsorlift crates borrowed from Canon). When the now CIS-allied government went to collect the arms of the civilians fearing some resistance when they announced they had joined the CIS it was explained as a security measure.. but now... now the truth came out. Civilians resorted to energy slingshots. A direct hit had the potential to stun one for a moment only (taken from Star Wars: Rebels show and also, the Inquisitor blocks head shots implying they can do slight damage/cause pain, like a paintball perhaps, probably slightly more as it can still stun people with armor. These rebellions were easily dispersed by the planetary security forces, which had been brainwashed by the planet's king. The Command Denomination had gathered on Mustafar and Burn could not track them no matter how much he meditated he had a hard time sensing their distant presence with no connection to them. Eventually Republic Intelligence agents bribed by Burn to abandon their missions pinpointed their location and Burn arrived, having a bandage over his eye socket from the explosion he had gotten not even a week earlier. Burn's hands had several deep cuts that had some pus but he still went after them. Burn landed on the planet where he sensed a disturbance and walked in. A Nemodian guard at the checkpoint behind the glass ordered Identification. and Burn put his lightsaber through there, stabbing them. Two Nemodian guards behind him trying to fight him with their staffs, only to be easily defeated by the Jedi. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and easily force pushed the cheap door down. Burn walked through and deflected an incoming shot at a minor droid. Another droid opened fire when he advanced too far into the building and Burn deflected it and hurled the droid to a wall with the force. Burn slashed down two Nemodian guards guarding a lift and then took it up to the command chambers. The command denomination was there with several Organic officers, making plans with them. Burn delivered a force push, which some were able to fight against but the Organics were sent scattered and 2 Command Denomination members- only 5 Organics got up where as all the Command Denomination members did. Burn force then dueled them, trying to use the force to separate them only wanting to fight one at a time but this process was not easy. Burn spat on one and called them a Blasted nerf-herding low life! and then Burn started to feel dizzy, having not fully healed from the interrogations nor rocket blast and his back started to hurt again. He dropped his lightsaber but then charged the enemies, punching at them. Burn was slashed up the back and his shoulder was cut lightly as he turned away. Burn collapsed into the group of enemies, his hands marking them with his blood creating a Blood Trail (see Blood Trail on Wookiepedia) which came naturally to him. Burn was abandoned for the droids as the displeased Command Denomination scattered to set their plan in motion. After they had left Burn was being carried away but broke free and cut the droids down. Burn walked over to an enemy ship and felt a scratch on his cheek going deep, he realized he got it from the explosion. Burn tracked one enemy to Garel where the CIS was trying to take Republic territory. Green company was the main reason the Republic was holding off so good as its snipers worked in great coordination with the rest of it. The entire battalion had come and assaulted several CIS advances. Burn got to Garel who was force choking the planet's leader. Burn force gripped the leader and pulled them out of the enemy's hold. The Dark Jedi walked over and force choked Burn against a wall. You are weak, you fool. said the Dark Jedi. Burn knocked their hand away with his own and gave them a kick to the crotch and engaged them in unarmed combat, having been so out of it that he left his lightsaber on the ship. Burn grabbed a vase and slammed it into the Dark Jedi's face but the Dark Jedi used force body and stood his ground, several open cuts on his head now. Burn took a bust of the planetary Senator and broke it on the charging Dark Jedi's neck. The Dark Jedi's force body was unsafe- it was too unstable. The Dark Jedi could not handle the power and the overwhelming power caused an explosion (seen near the end of Sith Inquisitor storyline-or at least lore of it happening). Burn grabbed a ceremonial chain-sickle and slashed the enemy who reached for their lightsaber. Burn tried to strike them in the head with a throw but the enemy ducked. Burn took a repulsorlift crate (seen in Star Wars: Rebels show and often called such) and rolled it into the Dark Jedi who was injured. The Dark Jedi started leaning against a table, nose bleeding. Incoming droids were spotted and Burn force gripped the Dark Jedi's lightsaber and deflected incoming shots into the droids, killing them. Burn then plunged the lightsaber through the Dark Jedi and took a rest on the chair. Burn got up and forced his feet forward, realizing he might not get up. Burn had the lightsaber attached to his Jedi utility belt now and he was wearing wavy Jedi robes. Now, he would try to take on his next enemies, 2 left. The crate was full of pizzas (plenty food like nuts from Earth exist in Star Wars and steak) for a planned party with nobles. The ruler had fled. End Next New Targets.